Starlight,Speak Now!
by GothicTeddyBear12
Summary: Starlight and Tyson broke up one year ago. the next year,Star finds out that Tyson is getting married to Lena Platz her long time rival!Will she stop the wedding?or will she move on? P.S.I suck at summaries


Starlight,Speak Now!

Disclaimer: Megaman Starforce does not belong to me,and Taylor Swift is not me!

Claimer:Starlight Stelar,Tyson Terrell,and Lena Platz belong to me!

A/N: Um yeah,this is my first story/songfic. So im freakin' sorry if its will have bad punctuation, grammar,and spelling cause I suck at writing. Oh!I really don't care about reviews, but you're free to review if you want!

Aurora: Review!

Me:Aurora,Shut up!Enjoy this SongFic!Shippings:StarlightxTyson, Anti-LenaxTyson

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind the boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

I can believe this!After the things we been through,Tyson decides to marry Lena! My Childhood Rival! Even though we broke up,I realized I still love him.I won't let him go through this!He's marrying the wrong girl, who doesn't understand him as well as I do!

_I sneak in and see your friends,and her snotty little family_

_All dressed in pastel_

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid,somewhere back inside a room_

_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

I sneak in,and caught a glimpse of Tyson's famous friends who I never seen before.I see Lena Platz's family all dressed in pastel. I heard screaming,"I don't care if it doesn't fit!Put it on!I will have my perfect Wedding!"I realized it was my rival.I peeked behind a door,and saw her poofy gown. Truthfully it looks really ugly on her.

_This is Surely not what you thought it would be_

_I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say_

_Don't say yes,run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out and they said speak now_

Then I saw my love beside the door, hearing everything Lena was sighed and walk past the door I was hiding behind.I heard him sigh and say"This isn't going well as I thought it would".I then got lost in my the preacher said "Speak now'I got out of the door and told him to run.

_Fond gestures are exchange_

_And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march_

_And I am in the curtains_

_It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be_

I saw Tyson and Lena's families giving love gestures, happy that they were getting married which gave me a bad taste in my mouth.I then heard the organ playing the wedding march,but for me it was more like a death march.I ran to the curtains hoping that they wouldn't notice me. Fortunately they didn't. Since Lena and I didn't like each other, I wasn't invited.

_She Floats down the aisle like a pageant queen_

_But I know you wish it was me,you wish it was me_

_Don't you?_

Lena walks down the aisle,like she was a pageant I turn my head towards Tyson and saw his blue eyes' looking sad. I know he wishes it was me walking down that aisle.I just know it!

_Don't say yes,run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_Your time is running out and they said speak now_

Time was running out!I need to say something quick or Tyson will be married to the wrong girl!

_I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace_

_There's the silence,there's my last chance_

_I stand up with shaking hands,all eyes on me_

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room_

_But I'm only looking at you_

I hear the preacher say"If anyone has any reason why these two should not be wed,speak now or forever hold your peace".I saw everyone looking around,when no one raised their hand,they looked back at the groom and 's my cue! I stand up with shaking hands,all their eyes on gave horrified looks,but I paid no attention to only one I was looking at was my love Tyson gave a small goofy grin and then I looked at Lena,who was ready to rip me to pieces.I ignored her and went back to starting at him.I then began to sing…

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

I giggle and see my love, smiling at me. My knees began to turn to jelly.I could never resist that handsome smile. And I began singing again….

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church of the backdoor_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out and they said speak now_

I walked out and sat down at the steps of the yell at someone.I hear footsteps behind me.

_And you say "Lets run away now"_

_I'll meet you when im out of my tux at the backdoor_

_Baby I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around_

_When they said 'Speak Now'_

I look behind me and saw Tyson wearing a red checker t-shirt,black jeans,and red converse. He immediately wrap his arms around me.

"Star…"Tyson began but I cut him off.

"Tyson im so sorry…I was so stupid…"

"Starlight Stelar,don't ever call yourself stupid." I ran my fingers in Tyson's spiky crimson hair.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

With that,Tyson kissed me and I kissed him back.I got my Love again.

Me:So…im done!

Starlight:*Blushes*

Me:Hehe,just to let you guys has May's voice from Advance Challenge!(Pokemon)

Aurora:Review!

Me:if you want…though I might write more stories in the future!

All:Bye!

Me: Randomness FTW!


End file.
